The present invention pertains generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an improved connector suitable for use in backplane applications.
Backplanes are large circuit boards that contain various electrical circuits and components. They are commonly used in servers and routers in the information and technology areas. Backplanes are typically connected to other backplanes or to other circuit boards, known as daughter boards, which contain circuitry and components. Data transfer speeds for backplanes have increased as backplane technology has advanced. A few years ago, data transfer speeds of 1 Gigabit per second (Gb/s) were considered fast. These speeds have increased to 3 Gb/s to 6 Gb/s and now the industry is expecting speeds of 12 Gb/s and the like to be implemented in the next few years
At high data transfer speeds, differential signaling is used and it is desirable to reduce the crosstalk and skew in such test signal applications to as low as possible in order to ensure correct data transfer. As data transfer speeds have increased, so has the desire of the industry to reduce costs. High speed signal transfer has in the past required the differential signal terminals to be shielded and this shielding increased the size and cost of backplane connectors because of the need to separately form individual shields that were assembled into the backplane connector.
These shields also increased the robustness of the connectors so that if the shields were to be eliminated, the robustness of the connector needed to be preserved. The use of shields also added additional cost in the manufacture and assembly of the connectors and because of the width of the separate shield elements, the overall relative size of a shielded backplane connector was large.
The present invention is directed to an improved backplane connector that is capable of high data transfer speeds, that eliminates the use of individual shields and that is economical to produce and which is robust to permit numerous cycles of engagement and disengagement.